1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for reclaiming a suspension which is produced during the machining of semiconductor material and contains a liquid, a substance with an abrasive action and abraded semiconductor material, by separating off the substance with an abrasive action and then separating the liquid and the abraded material.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,369 describes a process of this type and according to this document, a centrifuge is to be used to separate the abraded material and the liquid.